The Punishment
by Fen Jien Ren
Summary: / DISCONTINUED / Hwoarang's punishment is to get along with Jin, while Jin's was to keep Hwoarang out of trouble! Will the rivals ever get through this part of their lives without anything being changed between them?
1. H: My worst punishment… Yet?

"**The Punishment**," by fENjiEn rEn;  
A JinHwoarang ShounenAi Fan Fiction.

**DISCLAIMERS: **Namco owns Tekken and all of its characters.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I just wanted to say thank you to Salysha. She helped me a lot with her review on my other JinHwoarang fic entitled "The Worst Who Saved Me," which has just a pinch yaoi and angst. Will you guys be kind enough to read that and send reviews as well? And, oh! Read Salysha's Bedded Rival, too! Its cool.

**WARNINGS: **ShounenAi means yaoi and lemon. The fiction also contains a gradually cursing Hwoarang. You have been warned.

**CHAPTER ONE on Hwoarang's Point of View.  
**"**My Worst Punishment… Yet?"**

It's late morning, and I was just supposed to have some good breakfast. It's not that I'm complaining, a morning's fight—I mean, exercise—is pretty good, too, but I really prefer to have breakfast first. Yeah, right. Master does not approve this but hell with it; this is how I live my life and get pretty good money. He should even be thankful I'm living an honest fucking life, even after going through all levels of hell. God, I'm sure, my life will end if he catches me now but hey, my life goes after pride. There's no way I'm going to turn this down.

My lips cracked a damn smirk. It's been quite a while since I had this kind of game. You know, me being one great ass-kicker and all. They all fall down on my shadow, man. Well, except for Kazama that is. As hard as it seems to admit I ended licking dirt going up against that fucking Japanese. Oh, hey! I did NOT lose! It was draw, man. A DRAW, but that's the same for me anyway and for a few people, too.

Three Korean bastards, I change my mind, these are better than breakfast. Hey, that went out wrong but they're still bastards anyway. Alright, stance is up and I'm ready to roll. Don't under estimate the three jackasses, although it's impossible not to but, oh well. Underestimate a jackass, but not three. Bastards that come on groups ought to have something under their sleeve, yeah? So, that makes it more fun, doesn't it? This ought to be fun kicking their sorry ass.

I tightened my fists a little as I looked at their faces, thinking of a whole cool new way to win the fight. It's obvious that I'll win, so the least I can do is add some spice, man. Keeping myself calm and patient, I slowly twisted a foot, carefully taking an inch nearer because they are so tedious. I'll make the first move, so let's get it on!

"Stop!" I planned to start the game—I mean the practice or whatever, with a punch. I wanted to ease myself and win smoothly without using my legs as much for a challenge. But, damn it! I know that voice, man. I didn't expect this! Well, I actually did but not this soon! He's supposed to come when they're already eating dirt! Man, this is so not good. "Still up to no good, are you?!"

I turned and I froze right away upon seeing his dagger-like eyes. Man, he is so like evil! I really wished I was wrong, but how the hell could I be wrong?! To my freaking surprise, I got hit right in the face. I flew away just like how I wanted them to with a punch. It really didn't hurt; I've felt a thousand worse punches than that. I wouldn't have survived through the tournament if I can't even take a puny punch like that!

"Heh! Who the hell are you, old man?" I wiped my face clean with the back of my hand and knelt up to my knees comfortably as I spotted them approaching him with such pathetic confidence. Well, I know master's not so well known but they should know when they're being more than stinking jackasses, man. I mean, they were already stupid challenging me out of the blue but I didn't know they even don't have brains to go against him.

"Hey! Stop, you bastards!" Well, it's not like it would make a difference. I just want to have the floor to say 'I told you so' in their faces. You know, just to satisfy myself. Baek turned his head left and right as he made his usual gesture of disappointment. Then, with a blink of an eye, three assholes fled towards my direction. Heheh… Poor, poor bastards.

"Ow!" Oh, man. I hate it when this happens. The cool tae kwon do student is getting drag back to the dojo by his master like a puppy. So much for my breakfast, I'm starving. I swear those bastards are going to pay. If it weren't for them, I would've had my breakfast and saved my fucking pride! This is so not good for my image! Damn them!

"You, when are you going to listen to what I say?!" he spoke as he dragged me all the way.

"I'm sorry, master. It won't happen again."

"How many times have I heard that coming from your mouth, Hwoarang?! You're a very worthless and a thickheaded student!" He released his monstrous hold on my shirt and let me hit my head down the cement floor of the dojo. "You're irresponsible! Disgraceful!" Oh, God. If this is how it feels like to have a father, I can be thankful not having one. But, can't we please just skip this shameful sermon and on with the killing time? Ah, I mean my punishment for the hundredth time of getting caught. Yeah, I don't want to die yet. Who does anyway?

"Hm…" he shook his head and gave his nose bridge a comforting pinch. "What am I going to do with you?"

I sat up and crossed my legs, my back facing him and pouting the absolute disgrace off. Well, yeah. I am pissed of, but I know a lot better than those three to pick a fight on him. Unlike them, I value my life. Oh, hey… Isn't that…? "KAZAMA!!" I hasted standing up to my feet and put up my stance. "What are you Jap—ow!" I turned my head to the side to look at my master who had just hit me on the head. I swear I'll get cocky if I stick with him all the fucking time. I scratched my head and glued an eye to him. "What was that for?"

"I have just finished lecturing you about picking up fights and now you're at it again!"

"But he—ow!" my head fell down as that second strike on the head went stronger. Man, I'm swear I was about to puke out my brain with that. "Damn! That hurt!!"

"Pay respect to your teacher, Hwoarang." He raised his knee and it found its way intentionally to my stomach. He tapped my back as I was really fucking close to throwing up my whole poor digestive system with that hit! Oh, god. I think I won't just go cocky, lose my brain and my digestive system, I'm also going through near-death experiences here every damn day! I'm going to lose my life on such an early age! This is so unacceptable, man!

"Oh, damn shit!" I held tight to my abdomen and sit back down to the ground, waiting for the pain to go. What the hell have I done to deserve this? Alright, I'm a great pain in everybody's ass but damn! Can't anyone forgive me for just being me? Respect individuality, man! So such a pain I turned out, but why can't everybody else just leave it at that? That seriously hurt!

"Anyway, Hwoarang, this is the reason why I was looking for you." He stepped past me and towards the Japanese shit head. I cracked the unfortunate grimace off my lips and turned my head to see the bastard who I fought out with a fucking draw. Man, this is the worst day ever! I haven't eaten yet, got punched in the face by some street shit, got dragged and lectured, got hit by my master and now, my damn rival is prancing inside my dojo! Why is he even here in Korea? Alright, so Korea and Japan are nearby countries, but hell! There's nothing to see here!

"I assume that you already know each other by my foolish student's reaction?" Mr. Japanese shit nodded his head and made a short glance at me. "Being that the case, having you be spar partners will make things easier, yes?"

"S-spar partners? H-hey! Wait a minute!" I stood up and kept a hand over my stomach, walking over the two people who are selfishly deciding my tomorrow! Why the hell is this happening?! Or better yet, HOW is this even happening?! Is this even possible?! Oh, god… Good lord, make this a freaking nightmare! PLEASE!

"Kazama Jin, a Japanese fighter and a fellow competitor in the King of Iron Fist Tournament, is here for my lessons."

"You're going to teach this guy Tae Kwon Do, master? You're shitting me, right?! You can't be out of your fucking mi—ow!"

"For the second time, Hwoarang, pay me some respect even just this once in public!"

"Oh, fuck. I think I'm dead." Man, I'm so sure I can't take another hit like that on the head or my eyes will fall off! I really would like to wake up now if this is a dream. And seriously, I WANT it to be one. This is so ridiculous, man! It's so impossible having this bastard here at Korea! Anyone! Please, wake me up this fucking instant or else I'm going to fucking lose my fucking mind!

"Whether you like it or not, your practices will be with him from now on. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, master." I lowered my head, as low as I could do at the moment with an aching head and stomach. "But can I just ask why he's here?"

"He's going to learn the basics of Tae Kwon Do as he is wishing to unlearn his former style. He has visited other fighting instructors beside me asking for the same thing within the same span of time."

"Span… of time?"

"Three months." He spoke looking straight into my eyes. "Please take care of me, sempai." He lowered his head to me and that certainly freaked the hell out of me! I mean HOLY SHIT! Someone's bowing their head for me! And to think this is Kazama before me with his head so low for me?! This gotta' be a nightmare, man! This really has to be! If it's not that, I'm experiencing another near-death experience! This has got to be so not true!

"Kazama, your Japanese ethics is not a necessity to be shown here." Baek touched his bare shoulder and told him to stand back straight. "You are no longer in Japan, I'm afraid. You are in Korea, but that doesn't mean you can be boorish like Hwoarang."

"Hey, I am here, you know! I am not boorish!"

"Still blinded, I see." Master touched my shoulder with his other hand while the other still not leaving Kazama's. "Well, you two now are dismissed."

"Thank you." Kazama bowed his head and I did too before turning around to leave.

"And Kazama," he reached again for his shoulder. "Since you two are quite close, I want you to keep an eye on him. Consider it as a part of training, of course. You can beat him up if he tries to pick up a street fight with everything that I will teach you starting tomorrow."

Okaaaaaay… So that's just great. My stomach's absolutely empty, I was punched by an ugly street dog, master dragged and lectured me along the way, he fucking battered me, my damn rival just appeared out of nowhere and became my new spar partner, and now, I have a baby sitter! I swear, things just couldn't get any worse than this! If this gets up to ten, I swear, I'm going to kill myself!

I guess I spoke too soon… He's following me now, wherever I fucking go!

"Are you trying to pick up a fight with me, Kazama?!" I turned to him, absolutely pissed off. "You've got it, man! Let's settle this, right here and right now!" I lifted my fists and put up my stance which he'll soon be mimicking by the way. Damn it! I really think this is the end of the world! Or even worse! "C'mon, man! Get your fists up!"

He shook his head.

"Dammit! Don't be such a chicken!" A cold, cold stare answered my challenge, and it pisses me off. I gritted my teeth, I want to take this bastard down even in the middle of the street! I don't care anywhere or even how many people there are to witness us, I just want to kick his fucking ass! "C'mon!" he crossed his arms and rested his eyes, averting his head from me. Damn. He's just pissing me off even more!

"Don't take it personally, I'm just doing what I was told."

"I don't care! I can't stand you following me wherever the hell I go!"

He opened his eyes and looked at me. "I don't see any substantial reason to fight you."

"Like hell!" I charged, readying a punch to plant on his freaking mug. "I'm gonna—ow!" I fell down to my knees, clutching tight to my stomach. Good lord, I think my stomach has just dried out of starvation. I forgot that I haven't eaten since this morning because master caught me starting a fight with those street chaps. I got too tensed having someone shadowing me around. Damn… This is really the worst.

"What's the matter?" I saw his shadow and his feet standing casually before me.

"It's nothing…" I stood up keeping my arms on my chest. "Just gotta' eat something for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Then I'll kick your ass." I scratched the back of my head and turned my head, gesturing an invitation. He hasn't left my side since we left the dojo, so he hasn't eaten anything yet, too. I wonder how he kept up and stayed quiet while his stomach grumbled. Sure he's one serious strength conserver being such an asshole and all, but still, he never spoke until he turned me down on the fight. Alright, so first impression? WEIRD, or rather make that a FREAK.

"Tomorrow, we forget about this, alright?" I sat down on a chair mumbling curses under my breath as he sat down too on the opposite side quietly. "Don't ever tell anyone or even think of this fucking night." I rested my elbow over the table and cradled my chin, giving out a deep breath. I slammed my other hand down to the table lazily and glanced over the menu.

"Let's get this one last thing straight, I'm not paying for your chow, alright?" I said after deciding on what my stomach's dying to have at the moment. I looked over his side and saw him just sitting there, his eyes closed and arms crossed. "Hey, are you not hungry?"

He slowly opened his eyes and faced me, "It's not that."

"Then, what is it, Kazama? You want me to treat you?"

"I can't read Hangul."

I swear that surprised me. I failed on keeping it inside, I cried my fucking heart out. I held to my chest as I hoped to get a rest. "I'm sorry, man." I covered my mouth with a hand and realized that he was glaring at me the whole time I was laughing. "I'm really sorry, man. But I'm cool now." I raised my hands in the air brushing off the last smile on my face. "I'll order for you, what do you want to eat anyway?"

"Anything… Just not with animal protein."

"You mean meat, man? You don't eat meat?"

"No, I just don't want to have them as much as possible."

I raised my hand and called a waiter, I told our orders then he lowered his head right after. I noticed that Kazama was watching closely as I spoke, he seemed to be eager to know a thing or two about the language in his own way. But to hell with him, it's a bit fun to see him like that anyway. It's kind of cool, too, having being counted on even in a very strange situation.

I sat back and looked at him, he averted his sight when I caught him staring… I guess that is this bastard's cute side. I mean, everyone has that, right? His are just so easy notice. Kazama has a very cold attitude, but right now that I'm eating with someone for the first time, he seemed like to eat up that lonesome space. I guess I can appreciate his presence in a way or two.

He doesn't look half bad either, but he does frown a lot. I guess his smile is a treasure. I wonder how that would look like…

The food suddenly arrived, all warm and complete. I finished mine like just in five minutes, while Mr. Japanese shit head was calm, quiet and slow. Thumbs up to the first impression, man! That is so true.

"You eat like a girl." I stared at him as he finished his food finally after half a fucking hour. "Don't mind me asking, but are you a homo, Kazama?"

"Did I hear you right?"

"Okay, that was a threat, wasn't it? I pushed the wrong button, stupid me." I smirked, speaking with sarcasm. "Oh, well, but seriously, man. You eat like a girl. You're so slow."

"I am not familiar with the food. I tried to figure out what it was."

"Why? Don't you trust me, man?"

"No."

"Aww… that hurt me, baby." I pouted, moving a bit closer to him.

"Cut that out."

I cracked another good laugh. "I'm just kidding, you know. People here can't understand Japanese anyway."

"But people can see, so wipe out that pout and sit back." He crossed his arms and looked out of the window. "And it's not that I don't trust you. It's just that you were smiling after you ordered the food. You looked like you were excited to see something happen or whatever."

"What I ordered for you is just what you told me. And I wasn't smiling because of that, I was smiling because…" wait, hold that fucking thought. Let me rewind that, what was I thinking after ordering the food?

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

HOLY FUCK! I did NOT think of that! But I was about to say it, didn't I? Holy god, this can't be true. What I was thinking back then… I was really going to say it. No, what the hell is wrong with me? I'm losing my mind! I'm losing my fucking mind! Damn you, master! This is your entire fault! It's because you've hit me so hard in the head this morning a couple of times that I've gone crazy!

Damn it, the very thought is sending shivers down my fucking spine!

"I'm going home." I stood up, slamming my freezing palms down to the table.

"The bill." He stood up too, still his eyes at me.

"Oh, yeah…" I replied, avoiding his eyes. I raised a hand and signaled for the tab. A waiter approached us right away and handed us the receipt, I reached for my pocket and paid for it whole. No, I did not forget what I said that I won't be treating him. I just wanted to get away from him right now. My mind's all messed up and I'm feeling so weird. I want to go somewhere… somewhere without Jin.

…

…

…

…

I mean, Kazama. Damn it.

**End of CHAPTER ONE.

* * *

A/N:** It's fun pissing off Hwoarang like this... MwahahahaH! Please review!


	2. H: Damn this, shit that, & fuck everyone

"**The Punishment**" by fENjiEn rEn  
_A JinHwoarang Yaoi/ShounenAi Fan Fiction._

**DISCLAIMERS:** Namco owns Tekken and all of its characters.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Marry me, **Salysha**. I'm sorry I can't be down on one knee… I have no knee. She beta-read my other Tekken fan fiction, **The Worst Who Saved Me**, out of pure kindness (and maybe a bit of pity on my poor English, too)! xDD

**WARNINGS:** Terrible homophobes are not allowed because this is a yaoi fic which means there's a boyxboy relationship involved. Children under 18 years aren't allowed, too, but if you think you can handle lemon then go ahead. I don't do very graphic scenes, but I'm just making sure you won't go puking around your place. Fic also contains Hwoarang, so that means a lot of curses. That's all, thank you!

**FIC INCONSISTENCIES:** This has no definite timeframe, unfortunately. Closest one is after Tekken 3, but Baek should've been missing then, so it can't be. Tekken 4 can't be either, because then, Jin has already unlearned the Mishima Fighting Style at that time and Baek is still somewhere unconscious. On this fic, he's just starting to so he seeks the help of some other fighters he knows such as Hwoarang's master, Baek Doo San, but don't ask me how he does. Although the first chapter started with Baek's Tekken 5 ending, with the same reasons I have said before, that can't be either. So, my apologies, no definite timeframe 'cause I have twisted the events so terribly.

**x o x Jin x Hwoarang x o x:** it's a chapter break and it means it's the next day. I know I could've used 's default divider, but I like this better. This chapter will have plenty of this so keep in mind that what it means. I won't use it to separate different scenes, only a day to the next. Even if Hwoarang doesn't start talking about his morning routines after the break, it's still the next day.

**Dobuk:** it's what they call their Tae Kwon Do uniform, but I'm not so sure myself. I've just read it somewhere.

_**Haish**_**:** it's an expression of Koreans when they're irritated much like to the 'sheesh'-thing for most of us.**  
**

**CHAPTER TWO on Hwoarang's Point of View.  
****"Damn This. Shit That. Fuck Everyone."**

The night is cold. Very cold. I'm starting to regret that I left my jacket back at my apartment. Damn, I didn't though something like this would happen. My morning was completely normal, and now it's a fucking disaster. Are those three this morning some kind of a jinx? Fuck them. If it weren't for those bastards I wouldn't have got stuck with Kazama and freezing to my fucking death right now. If I die, I swear they'd be the ones I'll hunt first. Master will be second then Kazama! No… That's wrong. Let's have it the other way around: first Kazama, second Master, then those three shit-heads. Now, that's more I like it.

Damn. I'm cold and I'm tired. Fucking autumn. Of course it's cold. Why didn't I think of that earlier and really took a fucking jacket or something with me? _Haish._ Starvation is terrible. It does things on your mind. Fuck! I forgot to buy food again! That's just great! Fuck this day!! Shit. My heart is beating crazy fast. I don't know why… Damn, I'm tired of running. Why the hell am I even running in the first place? I feel like a damn fag is running after to eat me. Oh, shit! Now that brings back more scary things!

All right… Let's try to really calm down. Just walk. Walk… Damn, I think I'm crazy talking to myself like this! Aaagh!! It's the gay virus creeping to my fucking mind! I've gone crazy! No! This cannot be fucking right! Yeah, I know homosexuality isn't a virus but it's scary. Viruses are scary and homosexuality is scary, they're both scary! So, it's a fucking virus for me! Respect my damn opinion! Oh, fuck. Wait. I fucking said calm the fucking down. Why the hell am I not calming down!?

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

All right… I'm cool… and I'm fucking gay. Of all the bad things that could hit me, why the gay virus? I can fucking bear being hunt down by a gay Craig Marduk for God's sake… Just not this! It's so… wrong. The damn gay virus is already wrong by itself… Why do I have to have it like this? All right, I'm still so tense. Give me a few more minutes and I'll cut the fucking curses in half.

I leaned at the cold wall, putting my hands inside my pockets, and seriously tried to get my mind straight. I rested my eyes and lifted my head up. I started breathing deeply because I really can't take much more of this. That feeling, it was strange and different. I sure have the hots for women with bouncing breasts and asses… just like now, I'm looking at one, but the thing is, how can I be gay when I like women?

Of course, I like them but I've really never… you know… fell in love? I thought it's just really not my thing. I've really never imagined myself in a steady relationship even once. I didn't think it was strange, I mean it's not only me, right? There are other people who die alone. Not that I want to, but it's just not something I'd concern myself with. I'm only nineteen. I'm not even halfway near my end.

My chest hurts… damn. I shouldn't have run like that. Fuck, it hurts. It's not like holding it like this would make it any better, but… I feel like it's going to pump out of my freaking body, but I fucking hope it won't. Anyway, whether he gives a shit or not, I don't know how I'm going to face him tomorrow. I shouldn't have left like that. It's not like he did something wrong. It was me: just me and my stupid way of thinking. _Haish_. I hope he doesn't bring the thing up but I doubt that. I think, well, aside from he's a freak as my first impression, just looking at his eyes made me feel I already know everything about him. Kazama seems tender, caring… loving.

"Are you all right?"

I opened my eyes and removed my hand from my chest. It was Kazama. Of course, it's him. There's no one else who would run after me… Oh, fuck! He ran after me? "I'm… fine." I saw them once again in his dark eyes: the kindness and everything. It's strange… It makes me feel so… fag! Damn it. Fuck. Shit! Mother fucking bitch! Arggh!! Just when I have successfully calmed myself down, the fucking root of my very problem shows up! "Why the hell are you here?" I raised a brow.

"Doing what I was told." He replied bluntly, resting his eyes for a little while, and crossed his arms. "Making sure you're out of any trouble."

Wow, that's great. For a moment I thought you were worried… God, don't listen! It's the gay virus talking! Ugh! The creeps!! This is so weird. There should be an explanation for this. This thing can't be real, I can't be gay. You hear? I can NOT be gay. Let's see… This has to be caused by something… normal. What about puberty? This can be puberty, right? But aren't I too old for that, too? Well, fuck. So, what? I'm a late bloomer, for God's sake! This is puberty! That's it!! An identity crisis that I will get through perfectly!

"Are you my dog? I don't like being followed." I stood back straight and pulled my cigarettes out of my back pockets. Seriously, I despise being followed. Whoever the hell it is, I don't care. I'll beat up anyone who does, but this time, maybe I'll make an exception. I don't want to make matters worse than it already is. Besides, I'll be stuck with him in three months. I don't want to get so pissed every damn day. "Make sure to remember that, Kazama." I turned and walked away.

I'm going home. What a mess... He better not follow me again or I will really kick his damn ass! I am so pissed off, tired and so feeling wrong! How the hell could I fucking doubt myself? Why the fucking hell did I even believed for a moment that I was… um… gay? I'm not going to turn into a monster next, right? So many… So many things happened in just a day. Wait, what the hell am I talking about? There's just him that happened today! This is his entire fault! Master was out of the streets early in the morning because of him! I should be the kicking him to the dirt right now instead of talking to my fucking self like this! I've gone crazy!

**x o x Jin x Hwoarang x o x**

So early in the morning, I'm already so pissed off. Last night was the worst… and I fucking forgot to buy myself food for today. How the hell could I forget? That's the reason why I got stuck in this mess! I was out in the streets to buy myself some food when some damn street dog crossed my way, and then master kicked their asses for me. Yeah, that's how everything started yesterday. Damn. I have to go out again today for breakfast. Well, I hope I won't cross any shit-heads today.

Just a shower before getting out… Come to think of it, I didn't have much of time yesterday for a nice long bath, so I guess I'll have it today. I'm sure something bad will happen after I take my first step out of my apartment so I have to make the best of the day here. You know, being shadowed by a damn obedient Japanese shit face 24/7… Who wouldn't be so uncomfortable? I wonder what kind of misfortunes would happen this time. But, seriously, what I said at the restaurant yesterday was true. Not the gay part, you bastard, but that something with the space. I didn't feel lonely like I used to. You know, with someone… there… sitting right across the table. It's a strange feeling when you have been alone doing your stuff for your whole life then suddenly, there's someone. There's someone… because of some damn punishment.

Okay, enough with the damn bath. I'll get my fingers all puny, it's ugly. Where's my jacket? I don't want to freeze again. No, I don't have plans on staying out all night but just in case something like yesterday happens. Where the hell is it? Oh, there. Where's my dobuk? Where the hell is my bag? Fuck, I forgot I still don't have anything on. Damn. My room's a total mess. I have to tidy everything up later or I'll end up getting buried by these shits someday.

There. Finally dressed, now let's fix my damn bag. Dobuk. Jacket. Damn money. All done. Off to… damn breakfast.

I stepped out of my apartment, of course, I locked before moving on. I took the stairs to go downstairs since I'm not used to using elevators. I don't like getting on one, even if it's on the freaking twentieth floor and I'm on the first, I'll still take the stairs. I'm not claustrophobic, but the feeling is strange. It's like your insides are getting left behind. That's why I don't like it, but of course, maybe for emergency purposes, I'd consider.

"Anyoung haseyo, master!" I walked inside the dojo and found no one but him. "Damn. Am I too early? Where's everyone?" Master was sitting on the floor, his back on me and his legs crossed. He has been mediating. I always find him like this whenever I occasionally feel like coming early. Sometimes, I kind off wonder where master lives because I really can't find him anywhere but here. Sure we meet outside the dojo, but it's always him that finds me, never the other way around.

"Their practice is scheduled in the afternoon. Only you and Kazama will be here this morning." He stood up and stretched his limbs. "Dress up and start warming up, your spar partner will be here any minute."

I nodded and laid the bag somewhere out of anybody's way, took my dobuk then dressed up on the back of the temple. There are shower cubicles there, and that's another thing why I'm starting to think that Master lives here. There's a bedroom, too, though it doesn't look like one, there's a bed so it must be. Master got mad where I accidentally winded up there in search for the new comers' safety gears.

I headed back to the sparring floor then started warming up. "Master, can I ask you a question?"

He cracked his knuckles then his neck. "What is it?" I don't think now is the good time to ask anything personal. I'm starting to get the shivers up my spine. I could already feel the killing intent even when I haven't asked anything yet. Man, I swear I won't be surprised if someday I find out he's the devil. He's really scary despite his old age. I can't even start to imagine how he was in his younger years. Damn.

"Why did I have to spar with Kazama? There are lots of others who you could've paired him up with." I crouched and stretched my legs. "I don't need a new one, anyway."

He sighed, "I'm getting old, Hwoarang. It's starting to get hard for me to keep up with you." He approached me, watching me from a few feet away. "The Winter Tournament will be here in a few months. I can't let you laze around while I catch for my breath. Kazama is a good fighter himself. He's a good challenge for you, as well as a tool to push you further to your limits and grow stronger. I hope you understand my reasons."

"Yes, Master. I understand." I stood up then bowed my head, showed my utmost respect to the only one I swear loyalty to.

"That's great, Hwoarang." He touched my shoulder and told me to stand back straight. "Now, are you ready? Kazama has arrived."

Of course, I'm ready. Fuck! No! I'm not ready! I forgot about damn breakfast!!

**x o x Jin x Hwoarang x o x**

"Seriously, Hwoarang. Have you been eating any breakfast?" My master asked me, one knee to the floor and the other leg simply bent, down to the filthy ground just to be at the same height as I am. He stroked my back, trying to comfort me in such away. His eyes different, that demon-like persona buried under him somewhere. "Your performances haven't been well these days."

All right, I haven't. Even how much I put in mind how hungry I am I always end up here in the dojo right away. I don't know. There's something just something that makes me come here right away. I don't have a single fucking clue. I have missed breakfast for three days now, but despite that, I have to keep my diet. I can't eat much in the afternoon and especially at the evening. The only time I can eat as much as I want is every morning and I've been missing it. I'm losing my damn strength. I can't take this anymore.

"I'm sorry, Master." I bowed my head, still on my knees. He stopped the spar when he noticed that I wasn't moving from my place much. I could feel Kazama holding back his strength, too. Damn! What's happening to me? I feel so pathetic! I don't… I never wanted pity from anyone at all. Now, I'm getting it from the very people I'd want the least.

"That's enough for today." He patted my shoulder with a nod and stood up, facing his other student. "You wouldn't mind, would you Kazama?" Damn Japanese looked down on me as if I was a burden, as if I was nothing. Those eyes, they're gone. The eyes that seem like windows to his core are tightly shut. I can't see him anymore… I can't see the man that made me run away in denial that cold night.

Kazama nodded then bowed his head. "Thank you for today." He turned away, his back slowly growing closer as he walked away from me. Those eyes, I feel so pathetic. I feel like I'm useless. Damn. Why did he look at me like that?

"Have you stopped taking your medications again?" Master turned back to me with that question. Damn.

"I just didn't have any breakfast. I… I don't need to take any sort medication." I looked away, still down on my knees and trapped in my master's frightening gaze. He's the only one I consider my family, and I don't give any shit anymore to those that left me to die in the streets. My life started with him, he's my family, he's like my father but he prefers to be just a master. But whatever he insists to be, he's all I'll ever live for. "I'll go now, too." I stood up giddily and carefully coming back to my feet.

"Kazama's coming with you, isn't he?"

**x o x Jin x Hwoarang x o x**

I have to get my mind straight. Damn, seriously, I really have to. This kind of thing isn't going to take me anywhere. What thing, you ask? It's the fucking gay problem. I can't get it out of my head. That way I felt that night, the way I felt when he looked down at me… It has been bothering me. It's what making me far from my usual self. His damn eyes, there's something with those. That night, he looked me straight in the eyes and then I started feeling like… scared or something. I hate it. I fucking hate it.

Damn. I'm hungry… I can't take it anymore. I have to eat breakfast today or I'd really die. _Haish._

I stepped out of my apartment door. I made sure I have locked it then swung around while telling myself to eat over and over again like a mantra. My eyes were glued to the floor so I won't get distracted by anything or I'd forget about breakfast again. I wasn't prepared of anything out of the daily stuff, but when I arrived at the building's main door, I saw a man standing by the window. His eyes watching the world go by with his arms crossed his chest.

"What are you doing here?" That man turned his dark eyes to me. I started to feel shivers coming up my spine. There's… there's something with him that I can't stand. I'm starting to fucking hate him for no damn reason. "Aren't you supposed to start tailing me around after practice?" I raised a brow, adjusting the bag slung over my shoulder. He didn't answer, well, just until he was just a feet away from me.

"I'm here to deliver a message from Baek-san. He said you should have this day off."

"What the fuck? He's kidding, right?! And you're a fucking messenger boy now?!" I can't believe this. Really! How the hell can this fucking be? Why is master telling me to take the damn day off?! I can't do that! He said it so himself! The Winter Tournament will be here in a few months, I can't fool around! This is my fucking life! I can't miss practice! I can't, I can't… I can't!!

"Don't shout at me. I'm only doing what I was told."

"Whatever! Fuck off!" I threw my hand, hitting him on his shoulder. I pushed him away and walked towards the door. Really, I can't miss even a single day of practice. I rather not eat than to miss practice. Fuck this! I don't care what this Japanese bastard or master said. I'm going there, and master won't have any choice but to let me practice. "What the!?" I stumbled a few steps back. After I regained my ground, I looked back and saw his hand firm around my wrist. "Get your damn hand off!"

I seem so angry, but my heart was pumping like crazy. I feel… fear? I don't know. It was not only his eyes anymore. It's his touch. He's everything I fucking fear. It's strange. I don't want this feeling! It's new to me! I don't… Fuck! Stop this already! Whoever the hell you are who's doing this to me! Enough with this! Damn! "Don't fucking touch me!!"

"What's wrong with you?" he held tighter to my wrist. "You're starting to make me worry, too."

I can't take this anymore! Damn, don't fucking say that Kazama. You shouldn't give any shit to me. I'm fucking struggling here not to give in to the fucking monstrous gay virus while you shit me with you damn fucking concern! This is wrong. I shouldn't give in to this! This is preposterous! This is crazy! Fuck! I can't… I can't accept this shit.

"Kazama, please, let go." I can't be near him anymore. I can't take much more of this. I can't spend three more months with him when I already gone crazy by three days. I can't be fucking gay. I can't love this man. I kept on lying to myself about every damn thing ever since he came here. I have been in denial. I can't accept the fact that the reason why I kept on missing breakfast is just… to fucking see him right away.

**End of CHAPTER TWO.**

**Fenjien:** Forgive me for the long update and for the wrong grammars. I hate tenses. Argh... DX

**Hwoa:** Why d'ya have to end the chapter with this bastard holding me?

**Fen:** Why? You don't want? Or is it just because you feel like you're gonna melt? XD

**Hwoa:** Shut the hell up.


	3. H: So, this is how everything ends up!

"**The Punishment**" by fENjiEn rEn  
_A JinHwoarang ShounenAi Fan Fiction._

**DISCLAIMERS:** Namco owns Tekken and all of its characters. Believe it or not, they are the genius who made the hottest characters of all fighting games. I can't say of all games because Squaresoft makes the hottest ones in RPGs. And as for action games, I don't know.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I'm not used to making humorous fics. I'm an angst fic writer. I don't know how I managed to write the first chapter like that. This is the reason why the genre is put on 'General/Humor'. First chapter was quite funny, but I knew I wouldn't be able to keep up with that so, I'm apologizing to those who read this to have a good laugh. There might be some fun scenes here and there, but there'd be more angst than humor. This is a yaoi fic, so homophobes should scram. I'm not being mean. It's them who are mean when they stumble across a yaoi fic when they were already told before hand what they should expect. A lot of curses here and there, it's all because of Hwoarang. Expect less when it's Jin's turn to tell the story on his point of view if ever I'd get the mood to do that.

**WARNINGS:** This is a yaoi fic, so homophobes should go turn around now. A lot of curses here and there, it's all because of Hwoarang. Expect less when it's Jin's turn to tell the story on his point of view if ever I'd get the mood to do that.

**x o x Jin x Hwoarang x o x:** means a chapter break and it's the next day.

**CHAPTER THREE on Hwoarang's Point of View.  
****"So, This is How Everything Ends Up."**

I don't know what I should do. I can't take this anymore. Everything… Everything is damn too much! This is just a fucking sexuality problem, right!? Why the hell… does it hurt? Why the fucking hell does it hurt so much? I'm just trying to be normal… just trying to be who I really am, who I should be. I'm a fucking man who goes with fat assed women. Why am I feeling this way towards someone of the same sex? I'm a man… I'm a fucking man.

"Kazama, please, let go." Fuck. I'm breaking. Damn. Shit. This is the first time I felt this way. Damn. Damn. Damn. "Let go." I can't stand his touch. I can't stand the way he looks at me. I can't stand being anywhere near him. I can't fucking stand his very existence! "Fuck, I told you to let go!" Even how many damn times I tell him to take his fucking hand off, he wouldn't. I'm going to break, I swear. I'm… I'm going to give in.

"What's your problem?" he tightened his hold then pulled me a few inches to him.

"It's you, God damn it! I can't fucking stand you!!" I yanked my hand away and ran outside. I fucking acted like a gay. I acted like his damn girlfriend. Fuck this. I don't… I don't know what I should do. Damn. I'm running again. How many times would I be finding myself running from that bastard Mr. Japanese shit-face? God, if I die from running, I'm really going to hunt him after death.

Fuck… I don't… I don't know what to do anymore. Damn! Hey, You! God! If you're really there, would you mind helping your faithful fag down here? Tell me what I should fucking do. I can't ask for master's help. It's so damn embarrassing. It would be like confessing your homosexuality to your family.

They always say the truth will set you free, right? Wonder if it's still applicable in my case. Hm. Is this what You want me to do? I know I'm not really one of your followers because I really don't give any shit to religion, but Master always says to seek help from You if ever I lose my fucking way. So, you want me to tell the truth, huh? You want me to fucking confess? All right! Fine! I fucking will! Then after this, I'm going to fucking kill him so everything will be back to normal! I'm going to kill Kazama so I can say I don't love anyone, right?! If another fucker comes up, I'll just kill him again after confessing! Now, that's what I call a good plan! Man! I love my damn brain!

All right, so, the problem now is how I would fucking confess… Hm, how about we do classics? Flowers? Chocolates? How about a fucking song? A song is good, I'll drive him crazy to his damn death! How about letter? Ah, no. I don't know how to write much Japanese. How about a stalk him instead? Not good. He's the one who does the creepy stalking.

**x o x Jin x Hwoarang x o x**

He's back on track. My good doggie's back on my freaking shadow. Anyway, dear Lord? Can I ask again? How the hell could I fucking confess in a… you know, with lesser shame? Please? I need a fucking guide! Does anyone have a fucking "Idiot's Guide to Confessing"!? If there really is such a thing, I'd sell my soul to the person who gives it to me! I really don't want to do this but I don't want to get insane, either! I have to do something about this and I fucking need help!

I can't ask master, he's too smart not to understand even if I give the slightest clues but I really need help. God! I'm desperate! I don't want to go insane! I really have to do this. I have to confess. I don't fucking care what he'll think. Well, of course I'll kill him afterwards so he won't have any more time to, but hell… This isn't just a simple thing for me anymore. I hate this feeling, so I have to get rid of it.

Obviously, he'll reject me. So, I won't have any problems with getting this more complicated, but come to think of it, I wonder what 'moving on' is like. Is it worse than this? But if this is the only way out, then so be it. I'm not expecting to be loved in return. Kazama's not like me. He's damn straight, that's for sure. Well, at least, he should be! He must be! Because he must reject me, so I can go back to the normal days when I'm not so feeling faggy!

How about I ask this bastard? I guess that's a better idea.

"Hey, Kazama?" I scratched the back of my head as I flipped around to face him. I put my other hand on my hip and looked for the right words to say. I'm not ready to confess now, so I'll do this step by step. I'll try to be friendly with him, and then… I guess, when we're all happy-happy, I'll confess and try to make him understand. Then, he can reject me. Wait a minute! If I want him to reject me, why the hell would I trouble myself in making him understand!? I should fucking make a bad, veeeerry bad relationship with him so he'll reject me for sure!

He stopped his walk and looked at me. He loves looking at me in the eyes, and I hate that. I can't stand being… looked at like this. I'm not used to this kind of attention. He crossed his arms and replied with a tiny sound of acknowledgement.

But I guess a simple good friendship wouldn't hurt much. "Can I ask you something?" Damn. Why am I feeling so tensed up? I'm just going to ask his opinion. I'm not going to confess yet! And it's not like I'm going to fucking ask him for a damn marriage! I feel so pathetic! I feel so damn scared! Fuck! Fuck! Shit! Damn it! Can't I just calm the fucking down!? I don't know if I'm nervous, excited or just gay!

"Sure."

Holy shit. He said fucking yes. All right, all right. Let's try to do this like nothing is wrong. I'm sure he's a moron, but of course, I've been wrong before. So, let's do this like I'm talking about a woman. Yeah, a woman. Let him think you're in love with a gorgeous woman. "I like… someone." Man, I could've said that I like a girl, but wouldn't that be too obvious!? Of course, he'll think it's a girl! He doesn't have a fucking clue that I'm a homo!

"What does that have to do with me?"

God… I can't do this. What have I fucking done to deserve this? This is too much for me! "Just… Just listen, all right? I like this someone, and I don't know how to fucking confess! But, you see, he's like you."

"He?"

"Fuck you! I said 'she'!" Damn. I don't really remember what I said. Did I really say it was a 'he'? Damn! I already made a mistake! Well, everyone can make this kind of mistake, right? And Kazama's stupid, insensitive and a freaking bastard! He won't find out unless I fucking tell him! So ease up! Damn! "So, she's like you. This someone is like you. So, I need help. If you're a fucking girl, how would you want a man to confess to you?"

"A man… to confess to me?"

Yeah! For goodness' sake, how long will you torture me like this!? Fuck! If it was so easy, I wouldn't have done this! I'M FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOU, and I fucking hope you can read fucking thoughts. _Haish!_ I hope this would turn out well, because I really can't handle more of this. I really have to get things straight now or tomorrow. "What would you want? Chocolates!? Flowers!? A song!? A letter?! Whaaaaatt!!"

"I'd be fine with anything."

Wow. What a very surprising answer, it's very helpful. Damn. Fuck him. Why can't he say something more… precise? I already gave some examples, right? He could've just chose one if he couldn't think of one! Damn him! Really! This just makes things worse! What am I going to do? He's so… so… USELESS! Oh, God! Why did I even fell in love with this one!? "Seriously, you're being a great help."

"Look," he furrowed his brows and tightened his grip. "You said she is like me, right? So I say I'd go with anything. Most likely, she would do too. I answered your question. What do you want more to hear?!"

Did I say… something wrong? Why is he angry? Sure, he didn't raise his voice but, he's different. He looks different, he talks different. I don't know if it's just me, but he's not normally like this, is he? Why? Why is he angry? Shit. Why am I bothered anyway? Well, he did answer my question but it wasn't any help. He said he goes with anything, women say that a lot. But the truth is they want something special. _Haish_.

I turned to look at his face… Wait, am I seeing things? Is there something… appearing on of his face? Are those creepy tattoos or what? God, is that even possible? "Kazama?" I called, reaching out to him.

He turned his face down, slapping my hands away.

**x o x Jin x Hwoarang x o x**

So, here I am, having breakfast with Kazama. It's not like I have a choice. There is no way I can get rid of this guy. I mean, I've already tried millions of times and I failed on all of them. He just won't leave. I don't get the point he's trying to make here, I mean, he can lie. He can tell master that I've been out of trouble and being such a good moron for a change these past few days. He couldn't have done this. He had a fucking choice, but he decided to be such a good damn boy. I hate him.

I wonder how things will be for three whole months like this. I don't think I can stand that. This is why I hate animals. Freaking animals follow you around and I hate that more than anything. Sure, he's no goddamn animal, but he's annoying… really, really annoying. I also have to order his food every damn time. Good thing he leaves me alone on my apartment. Speaking of that, I didn't know he could be such a stalker. I mean, he always waits for me to get inside my apartment then the next day, he's already outside even how late I fucking sleep and wake! He's totally unbelievable!

"How is she?" he lifted his cup of coffee and took a sip.

"She's… fine." I don't know of any profit from doing this. Did master promise him something? Or does he just want the praises or something? Master is not that kind of guy, right? I know him more than anyone, so I should know. I don't think master has got something else to do with this. All he told Kazama was to keep me out of trouble not put me on surveillance twenty four hours a day and seven times a week. I really don't get this guy. What's the point of doing all this? "But she seems… a bit cranky… these days."

Yeah, Kazama seems quite irritable since yesterday. He's giving more strange vibes than usual, making the atmosphere heavier on my shoulders. It's weird. I don't recall anything that might've upset him. It's probably my fault because he's been with me all the time. He doesn't seem to have anyone to talk to over the phone, and I don't think anyone would like to hang out with him at midnight. Well, yeah. Sorry for being selfish. I just want to piss him off so every damn time I come home at midnight, sometimes even more late. Now, you see the reason why I wonder how he could come to my apartment door so early in the morning.

"I see."

There goes the face again. He looks so angry again. I didn't say anything that might offend him, right? Oh, fuck this, why do I even bother myself thinking? Isn't this an advantage? My plan is to piss him off so he'd reject me when I confess, right? So why the hell am I worried? I should be making him angrier, actually.

"If you don't mind," his grip tightened on the cup's beautifully made ear. "Tell me… how she looks like."

What's with the sudden interest? You were so grumpy when I mentioned her yesterday. Crappy mood swings. Is he having some kind of a menstrual cycle? He sure is acting creepy and weird. I can't really tell what he's going to do next. He has been quite unpredictable since yesterday, and that's not normal of him. He's also being so… I dunno, talkative? Well, more than usual, I guess.

"Mm." I slid my hand on my neck to the back, putting my elbow on the table. "Black hair, fine complexion… cute hairstyle." Okay, what else? Wait, how about I tell him to face the mirror instead? Why am I troubling myself like this? _Haish_. I have to deal with this or I won't find out what he likes. That's the reason why I'm trying to get along with him in the first place, even though I said I'll piss him off.

"Do I know her?"

Well, most likely. I'm quite sure you know yourself, don't you? It'll be weird if you don't. "Yeah."

"What does… she wear often?"

What's with the questions? He's really… being abnormal. He doesn't ask things like this usually. Kazama is more like just the 'yes or no'-type. He won't explain anything if you didn't ask why. He's so… reserved. "…Maybe silk?" Ugh… I'm growing tired of this. Can't I just tell him to ask himself or look at a mirror? Why am I stating the obvious? "I saw her once in a jacket with fluffy collars and sleeves. She seems to like fitted shirts, too."

"She… likes animals."

He's… talking like he knows. Does he really? What am I going to do now? Do I still need to confess now that he does? Fuck! I… I don't know what to do! I don't know how to react! "W-what… What a-animal would… s-she like?" D-damn it! Why am I being so nervous!? I'm still not sure if he did find out! Try to act normal, you bastard! Don't act so obvious!

"A panda."

**x o x Jin x Hwoarang x o x**

Our practice just ended. Damn, I'm so tired. Kazama seems to have more force on his kicks today. Fuck, he hit me hard on my neck. It still hurts. Wonder what can I do with this so the pain would go? Well, I don't think pain killing pills are enough, not the usual ones I take anyway. It's not only my freaking neck, also my abdomen and my sides! He hit me like he wants to kill me! Damn!

"Hey, Kazama. You seem to be excessively… stressing yourself." I rubbed my neck. I swear, it really hurt. Fuck. "Are you going to leave earlier than scheduled?"

"No."

"Okaaaay…"

"…"

…

…

…

"Kazama?"

"Mm?"

"Nothing."

…

…

…

"Are you angry for some reason?"

"No."

…

…

"Why are you being so… quiet today?"

"I'm not."

…

…

Is he avoiding me?

**End of CHAPTER THREE… End of the First Week.**

**Fenjien:** The fluffy collared and sleeved jacket Hwoarang said was Xiaoyu and Jin's special attire on Tekken 5. Jin looked like a big gorilla then. And Jin's jackets and pants looked like they're made of silk, don't they? So shiny… XD

**Author's Note… again:** Hate to bring this up to lemon fans: I'm not going to do them anymore. Well, not on this version anyway, but I will on the other version that will be up on my up coming site (like the two alternate endings if 'The Worst Who Saved Me'). That's all, thank you!


	4. H: What happened?

"**The Punishment**" by fENjiEn rEn  
_A JinHwoarang ShounenAi Fan Fiction._

**DISCLAIMERS:** Namco. Own. Tekken.

**CHAPTER FOUR on Hwoarang's Point of View.  
****"What happened…?"**

I looked at him, watching him intently as he ridded himself of dirt. He wiped his face with a damp cloth and sighed deeply. Kazama brushed his black hair back up and let it stand like it always did. I wonder how he looks like when it's down. I haven't seen him change his hair-do even once. I don't even have any idea why he keeps it like that. If he's thinking that it would only get in the way during fights, why won't he just cut it shorter or get himself shaved clean of his chicken butt hair?

"What?" He raised a brow and turned to me.

"Oh," I didn't realize. I think I have lost track of everything again just because of his damn hair. "Nothing." I turned around and started packing up my stuff.

Something really seems to be off. I wonder what it is. I swear something's up. I just can't tell what it is. I may not know this guy more than anyone at all, but I can tell when something is wrong. _Haish_, I'm not that insensitive. Thank you for thinking of me like that! Anyway, I don't know why I'm so worried about him like I am when I need to take a crap and I'm in the middle of a fight, but I really couldn't say that I mind. Being just like this doesn't worry me somehow. I think, somehow, thank God, that I have finally gotten over it. I think I've finally accepted that I'm… I'm… uuh. _Haish_, sorry, I can't say it. I just can't make myself admit it, or simply just to say it.

"Ready?"

I stood up, slinging my bag over my shoulder. "Huh? For what?" I looked back and raised a brow.

**x o x Jin x Hwoarang x o x**

We ate dinner together yesterday night and God, he was such a pain. What's with how's the girl this and that? He so pissed me off! He ruined the moment, yeah? The atmosphere! It seriously stunk like shit because of him! He could've at least been even just a bit more sensitive and just change the fucking topic to anything but the girl! Oh, shit. Why am I so angry? It was my 'girl' we're talking about, anyway, but it just pissed me off! I'm not good at lying. At least if we're talking about him or me, things would be easier!

"How is she?" And here we go again. What's with her that interests him, anyway? Fuck! Is this jealousy I'm feeling!?

"She's…" I gritted my teeth and tightened my hold around the carefully carved ear of the cup. "…fine, I guess. But… she seems to be… down these days."

I told you something is wrong, and he seems to be more… talkative these days. Not that I hate it, it's just… you know, the topic! It's always about the girl. Well, yeah, my girl, but shit! Isn't there anything else we could talk about? He doesn't seem to be liking the topic either, but why is he always pursuing it?

"I hope…" I continued, "…there is something I could do to cheer her up."

He sighed, lifting his cup to his lips and taking a few sips. He looked at me and smiled sadly. "Take her to a carnival. She'll love it."

**x o x Jin x Hwoarang x o x**

"Hwoarang!" Master yelled, "What is happening to you?! Put more power on your strikes!"

"_Ne_!" I replied, throwing stronger kicks at Kazama who just blocks them with his arms.

"Kazama! Move your feet faster! Never stay in one place especially when you're being attacked! Put your guard up! Fight!"

Maybe we're both out of shape… I can't fight him like this, really. Whenever I see him like this, I can't help but think of a way to make him even just a bit happier. He smiled yesterday but it wasn't a pleasant sight. I know he is hurt but I don't know how I can help. Damn it! I have to find a way to talk to that Chinese girl!! But fuck! I don't even know the girl's name!

"Stop!" Master ordered. The both of us froze, put our hands down and bowed our heads. "You two are in a terrible state. Has something come up?" he asked while walking towards us with his hands on his waist.

"No, there is nothing, sensei. I am sorry." He lowered his head.

"Hwoarang?" he turned to me, also asking for a reply.

I shook my head, "There's really nothing."

**x o x Jin x Hwoarang x o x**

Kazama seems so sad these days and I can't deny that I'm affected. How can I not be? I'm with him every damn second. I'm getting the creepy vibes, if you know what I mean. Sure, he has always been so quite, mysterious, hot and… wait, rewind and fuck that. Where was I? Yeah, well… yeah! Shit! Fuck! Damn you, Kazama! Damn you!

"You okay?"

"Yeah." I groaned, slapping myself for what I just thought. Oh, that reminds me. What reminds me? What? What am I saying?! Shit! I'm talking crazy!

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yes! Stop bugging me already! Damn it, Kazama!" Where was I? Oh, yeah… something about his EMO issues. I seriously can't stand him like this. He's… he's just not being himself and I don't like anyone else but him. Okay, that doesn't make any sense and that's creepy, but who fucking cares? The very point of this shit here is that I have to figure out his problem and what I could do to make everything better.

I turned around, facing him. He stopped walking and lifted his gaze to meet mine. For a moment we just stared at each other, and then he looked away. He crossed his arms and snorted. "What?"

Looking at him always made me think of stuff, maybe now it would make me figure everything out, too. There must be something. Sad eyes, sad eyes, sad eyes… Sad. Why is he sad? Maybe because he's lonely? How could he be lonely? I'm here and I'm sure as hell that I'm pissing him off enough to keep him from feeling lonesome. Oh, maybe he's missing his girl?

"The Chinese girl…" I groaned. "…right." But it shouldn't matter. I can't do anything if he's straight, and so what if he is? I want him to be straight, I need him to be straight so he could reject me and then I could go back living being straight and not gay. So, what's wrong with me? _Haish_, nothing else should matter. Now I know what's wrong, what's only left for me to do is to find a way to talk to her.

**x o x Jin x Hwoarang x o x**

I researched over the net for the list of all the people who competed on every Iron Fist Tournament. I have to know her name, find a way to communicate with her and make her talk to Kazama.

Damn, I didn't know the tournament is this popular! Our names are everywhere! I have to find a list with pictures. Oh, here it is…

"Ling… Xiaoyu?"

"Ack!" Shit! Shit! I got caught! I fucking got caught! I closed all windows as fast as I can and leaned back to the computer chair. I closed my eyes and patiently waited for his reaction, expecting the worst. He might misunderstand it. He might think I like her or something! I might even make their relationship worse!

"You… don't have to do that." He stood by my side and crossed his arms, looking down at me. "I don't mind." He turned to the monitor and touched the mouse and moved it around. "What is it about her that you're searching for, anyway?"

He's better than I thought. Kazama really is a very kind man, after all.

He looked at me and smiled back. I didn't notice it until then that I too was smiling at him. There are times that when I'm with Kazama, I kind of lose track of time and myself. It's weird, but it's true. Have I really fallen for him this deep? This is so unbelievable… the invincible Blood Talon has accepted a man as… as the love of his life. Geez, that sounds stupid but who cares? It's not like anyone can hear!

"I'm looking for… her contact details. Is there such information on the site?" I turned to the monitor, watching him surf through the simple themed site.

"No, I think the contacts are hidden." He sighed and straightened back up. "But I know her e-mail and phone number; though, her phone is busy most of the time, especially when she's angry or something. I don't think she'd mind if I tell it to you, but just in case, don't tell her that I did."

"Sure… Thanks."

"You're welcome." He said as he took out a pen and a piece of paper from the pockets of his black jacket. He bent down and wrote the Chinese girl's e-mail address and gave it to me. "Here. Good luck."

**x o x Jin x Hwoarang x o x**

Okay… here I am again in front of a computer. God, it's been hours already and I still can't think of anything to tell her! Everything I came up with made me sound so gay and I hate it!_ Haish_, if I knew helping him would piss me off this much, I wouldn't give the slightest damn even if he kills himself out of depression over that chick! God, my head is aching and I don't need anyone else to tell me why because I know it already. My mind is hurting because this is the first time it ever served its purpose. So what if I'm stupid. I'm still alive, aren't I? Then that means I'm smart enough to know how to survive and not stupider than anyone who didn't. Hey, we're getting off-topic here! Damn it!

I sighed, tapping my fingers lightly over the letter keys. I looked around and desperately thought of something to say. I had to tell her about the situation and somehow convince her to make out—ermm, make up with him, but how? I'm never the one who gives a damn about this stuff. If I ever did, I bet I just want to make matters worse. But, it's different this time. I want to help. I want to help him… somehow.

Oh, wait. How about..?

I started hitting the keys and typed in my every thought. A couple of minutes passed and found myself finally contented with everything. I'm not the best talker, but I did my best, didn't I? If she doesn't find this enough, then to hell with her. I'm not doing this for them, anyway. I'm doing this for him and no one else in this fucking world.

"There." I clicked the send button. "Done."

I logged out of the site, stood up and took my jacket beside the monitor. I walked outside and met up with Kazama.

"Dinner?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." I nodded, walking behind him as we walked out of the Net café and to some food shop or something. This has been a routine, and I feel so gay for having one. I used to face things as they come. I don't look forward. I don't plan. I don't do things the same way every damn day. Following a schedule or something used to depress me so much. It makes me notice how empty and monotonous my life really is, but with him here just beside me, like that first night, I feel so… different. The most boring stuff in life that I used to despise became so interesting suddenly: the dull things grew color, and plain moods became livewires, or something like those. I wonder if this is what it's like to be in love.

"Like usual?" He asked, turning around.

"Yes… yes, of course."

I also wonder what will become of me once the three months is over. I bet it's gonna hurt, but it can't be helped. Maybe loving him alone was not yet enough to cover up for every stupid thing I did that I still have to lose the person who taught me how to feel… it. I'm sure memories will sting like shit when the time comes that I would walk this very street, alone and oh, so quietly, perfectly aware that something is missing and for that, I feel so sad and mushy. I would know what was wrong, I would know how to make everything right, but circumstances wouldn't just permit.

"Something wrong?" He asked me as he sat down the chair, his eyes locked at mine.

What am I doing? I know I'm going to miss this Japanese shit-face, but why am I wasting all the time being such an ass? Three months isn't much of a long time, but it's not too short, either. Nonetheless, I have to spend every minute in best ways my stupid brain could possibly think of. "Hey, do you drink, Kazama?"

"Drink?"

**x o x Jin x Hwoarang x o x**

God, I can't believe this is happening. Don't ask me how or why this guy is… here like this. This is stupid, just plain insane, but bull shit. I just asked him to drink with me. That's it, I swear. I didn't… I didn't want anything like this! No! We didn't and are not having sex, you piece of fucking shit! Well, I think that's where this is all going but, damn, please, no! I'm not ready and it's not a part of my or anyone's plan at all! This is crazy!

I pressed my hand against his chest, hoping to break free, but he just followed me when I moved. He moaned into my mouth, exploring it with his vigorous tongue. The cheap bottle of beer slid from his hand, and I hear it break. I closed my eyes, squeezing them tight. I could feel the sour taste of beer, and if weren't for it, I could at least try to pretend that everything is happening because we wanted it, and that neither of us are drunk.

"Shit." I gasped, breaking the kiss forcefully. I panted, catching for my breath for a little while, only to find myself drowning in his kiss again. He was kissing me like I was his lover, and it seemed so real for me. He explored my mouth, played with my tongue with his own. His hand took a handful of my hair and pulled it down, making me gasp and face the blank ceiling. He left my mouth and trailed his kisses down to the joint of my neck and shoulder then stopped just to take my skin into a soft and playful bite. "Aah… fuck."

I can't remember how I managed to get this close to him, not to mention I'm sitting on his lap like some bitch. I closed my eyes. I think I had enough.

"S-stop! Shit! Damn it! You're so wasted! It's just the alcohol, damn it!" I stood up, walking away from him.

"Wait." He called weakly. It was like only a whisper. I turned around and saw him reaching out his hand for me. I see in his eyes how untruthful the things he's seeing. I can see love in his eyes, longing and wanting for more. But, damn it! For him, this would be just a dream, a nightmare, while this is my stupid reality. It's not like everyone should have their love story ending in a happily ever after. I know mine wouldn't and I won't be surprised. Loving someone like this isn't easy. I think I'll respect the next homos I'd see instead of kicking their silicon butts. Damn. I fucking thought I was strong enough for anything, but look at me now.

"…Hwoa…rang." He called for me… He said my name. Does that mean he's not that drunk to hallucinate? No, what the hell am I thinking? Stop this love shit already. I had enough, please, let the fucking fagyness rest. Who the hell am I kidding? I'm just making this harder for myself. Damn it, Hwoarang! Just go and leave him hanging like this! Don't give in, you damn fag! Leave! Now! Taking him like this won't take me anywhere! I'll just hurt myself even more! Walk away, Hwoarang! Damn you!

"…Hwoa…" he called again as his hand shook then slowly fell. He turned his head to the side and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. "I…."

What!? You're gonna' apologize now!? For godness' sake, Kazama! You're fucking drunk and it's not like I'd mind, but shit! Stop it! Stop being so… so… nice!! "Forget it." I ran a hand through my hair and threw myself back to the couch. "Just… shut up."

I closed my eyes and heard him softly snoring soon after. Tears ran down my face. I couldn't believe it either, but it was real. For over a decade, I felt my tears flow warmly again because of the man that I have hated for almost my entire life is so near but so hard to reach. I feel so pathetic falling in love like this, but who am I to ask for more? That kiss may not be for me, but for a few moments, it made it easier for me to pretend that… Jin Kazama was mine.

**x o x Jin x Hwoarang x o x**

I woke up, still on my couch. I looked around and he was nowhere to be found. The bottles were missing, too. Maybe he tidied everything up before he left. The broken pieces of beer are cleaned up, too.

I stood up and then walked around. I headed to the kitchen and saw something… on it. I approached it and it was cooked breakfast… from him? I stared at it for a while. I'm sure I'm in my house. He didn't bring me some place else, did he? Oh, a note… Fuck. There's a note?

"Thank… you." I read it aloud.

* * *

**FENJIEN REN:** Sorry for the long wait. I kind of gotten busy with school and stuff. "The Worst Who Saved Me"s final chapter is soon to be uploaded. It's done and Salysha's only beta-ing it now. Thanks for all the support on that fic and for this one, too! thanks for all the love, review, faves, hits, and alerts! :D


	5. J: Puzzle Pieces

"**The Punishment**" by fENjiEn rEn  
_A JinHwoarang ShounenAi Fan Fiction._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The fluffy parts are about to start, but still no confessions here. I decided to enjoy Hwoarang's insensitivity more. Okay, Hwoarang fans, please don't hate me for saying that. I'm not sure if you guys were expecting romantic stuff from the moment you started reading this, but what's a love fic without fluff, right? Don't worry guys, I'm not into the 'goo-goo eyes sweetness' kind of romance. So, no kissy-yucky every time. This is, if I remember it correctly, the first fic I'll be doing a romance with a yaoi pairing. But this isn't my first yaoi fic, prior ones were just pure angst, y'know… mostly one-sided.

**CHAPTER FIVE on Jin Kazama's Point of View.  
**"**Puzzle Pieces."**

I walked through the narrow hall of an apartment building as I gently held the back of my aching head. I slowly ascended the long stairs. My sight was wavering, and I had no doubts that if I take even a single step wrong, I'd find myself sliding the entire way down. I feel so intoxicated. I swear that this will be the first and the last time I'll drink. Beer tasted so much different than wine, and it was awful. I thought it was just the same, but it wasn't. It shook my head and everything. I didn't even know how I managed to drink up a bottle, much less take a sip. I got so drunk that I even have no recollection of last night except for the terrible taste of that drink.

I sighed, finally reaching the ground floor.

That reminds me. What did happen last night? Everything is just a blur. My memories broken into tiny pieces like shards of some fragile crystal. My head is aching and it's not helping at all. I remember eating dinner, getting invited to his house, and drinking beer, but I feel that there's something missing. Somehow, I know that there is. It seems like what I have forgotten is something I shouldn't have. Did we discuss something about the tournament? I don't know. I can't remember, but that doesn't seem like it.

I looked back at the staircase, hoping to see someone there. Hoping that he ran after me once he found out that I am gone, but what am I thinking? He's already got Xiaoyu. I'm sure they'll be happy, and I just don't fit into the picture. I belong elsewhere and to no one at all.

I recall sitting down and holding a bottle in my hands. The taste of the alcohol stilled a rash in my throat. I took another taste of the liquid and hoped that just being there would help. He seemed to be very distressed, and I wanted to help somehow. The only way I found to help out was just to keep him from being lonelier. Right, that was the reason why I managed to take that drink.

I recall seeing his poignant face… recall seeing his hands play with the half empty bottle of beer. He was staring at the floor, but I knew his attention was somewhere else. There was nothing to see on the wooden floor. I took another drink, then. His look was hurting me, but I didn't know what to do. I heard drinking many would drown you and make you forget your thoughts, so I drank as much as I can and told him to do so as well.

I turned around, pushing the large apartment door open, and left the confines of the building. I walked down the street, but somehow, I could still smell the scent of his room. It hadn't left me. It's haunting me.

I recall hearing him laugh, seeing him smile, and feeling his arm around me, trapping me in petty headlock. The scent of him pierced through the barriers I kept so high and strong. Maybe I was already half-drunk then, half of my body drenched with the influence of alcohol. I smiled as he laughed. I fidgeted every time he closed the space between us. I fell into the abyss I have sworn I will not throw myself into as he finished that bottle of beer for the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

I stopped walking.

I recall helping him get more beer, carrying the green cases from the kitchen to the living room and opening a few more bottles. We settled back in the couch and continued fooling around. He complimented my smile. I said thank you, but I knew he was just drunk because I was almost myself. My head felt so light and I even thought I would be able fly if the winds would just blow hard enough. Then…

I closed my eyes, squeezing them tight.

…I remember nothing. There are lots more that I think I should recall, memories I should have secured so I could cherish them when everything else has disappeared. My head is still aching, but I want to remember last night so bad. It's not helping, but it shouldn't keep me from getting what I want, either. Maybe a good sleep would chase the headache away. I might dream of something that would remind me of what I should not have forgotten, too.

**x o x jin x hwoarang ( ( End of Second Week ) ) jin x hwoarang x o x**

It's Sunday, and that means rest day. We don't have any practice, but I'm still stuck with him. My head is still aching but I can't leave him. As much as I don't want to admit, I'm worried about him, too. Like a mother, I'm hurt every time I see him bruised up, but I dare not show for it will ruin the walls I have made so hard many years ago. Like a father, I want to talk to him to just stop it, but I could not because I have no right to. The only thing I could do was to try getting him out of it, and every singe time, even if I don't want to, it always results to knocking him out and that's what a worthless bastard does.

I slowly walked through the crowd of strangers, careful not get him hit so he won't wake up. He always makes a fuss every time he wakes up, yelling and picking a fight with me, and then, I'd result to knocking him out again just to keep his mouth shut. I don't understand why he never learns. We've been doing this from the very first day, and it's weird because he doesn't seem to care at all.

I tugged his arm around my shoulder and tightened my grip on his waist with my other hand. I used to take him back to Baek-san, but I know where he lives now, maybe I should take him there instead.

We've been getting along better these days, I guess, and it's because we found a topic that we could talk about. Although it hurts me every time, talking about Xiaoyu feels a lot better than hearing him say how much he hated having me around. She has been the core of my every misery, but at the same time, she's also the only reason that's keeping him here by my side.

I walked inside the apartment building and just stood there. This was where he told me that he couldn't stand me. I was just worried about him so I asked Baek-san to give us a day-off. I asked around to know where he lives, but the closest I could get to him was finding out which apartment building he has been staying. I couldn't get his room number. The clerk would ask for my name, and that's something I could not simply give.

I walked up the stairs, securing his arm around my neck and my hold on his waist.

I waited for him back then. I patiently waited for him by that door just to tell him to have some rest. At the same time, unimaginable words slipped through my lips, I told him I was getting worried of him. I saw him shivering, then, perhaps of anger and disgust of being touched by me.

I opened the door to his apartment room and gently laid him to the couch.

The look he gave me back then disturbed me till the next day, until he talked to me again… until he asked what was the perfect way to confess to Xiaoyu. He must have hated me so much because he was jealous, because she has always been so close to me. He must've thought there was something between us, but there's nothing more but friendship. I can bet my whole life on that.

He rolled his head to the side, unconsciously taking the small space between the two of us, leaning against my shoulder. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps, contrary to when he is awake. When he's wide awake, he seriously looks like some bad ass rebel or something. It's not that I don't like that side of him. I always see him like that, so how could I? If there's something else I could say, I actually think that was what I liked about him the most.

"Nnngh." He groaned, shifting a little and moving a bit closer.

I smiled. I couldn't stand it anymore. I nuzzled his flaring red hair with my nose gently and carefully wrapped an arm around him, afraid to wake him up. I've done this so many times before. Every time I get to knock him out, I always get to watch and touch him as much as I want. Maybe that's why I don't mind keeping eye on him, because I can be as close as I want to as long as I do it cautiously.

"Kazama." He called in his sleep. "D-damn… you." He shifted, getting closer.

I laughed a little. I didn't know he was the type of person that talks while sleeping. He hadn't done this before. If he did, of course I wouldn't get so surprised, now would I? He's like an angel when he's asleep, or a two year-old child maybe.

"Hwoarang," I whispered in his ear. "I…"

"G-get… get away from… Ling." he mumbled. "Forget… her."

Even in dreams, he couldn't forget about her. I was right, too. He hated me because he was jealous for Xiaoyu. I shouldn't get in his way. I have no right to get between the two of them. Just like what I said: I belong elsewhere and to no one at all. After the three months of training is over, I swear to you, I'll be gone for good. I won't bother the two of you. You can even forget that I existed.

I loosened my embrace, although I didn't want to, I know I have to. I gently pushed him to the other side of the couch as I desperately tried to stand up with buckling knees. My tears weren't threatening to fall. No, they have dried long, long ago, and now was certainly not the time to start getting them back just to show how much pain I am feeling. It doesn't matter. No one has to know.

**x o x jin x hwoarang x o x**

I still haven't remembered anything. My hang over is gone, finally, but I still can't recall anything new. Last night when I was walking around his apartment, I found no familiar traces of that night. All I could remember was the couch, him, me, and the drink. But, there's something more, right? There has to be something. I don't think it's normal for people to just forget about almost everything that happened the night before.

I played with the carefully carved ear of my cup and stared at my reflection on the dark coffee.

"Hey, you free tomorrow night? And… even the night after?" He lifted his arm and cradled his chin with a hand. He took his coffee cup with the other and took a sip. His eyes locked on my own, intently waiting for any reaction, I suppose, but I did not give any except for an arched brow. Of course I'm free. All I ever did since I arrived in Korea was follow him around. "I heard there's this theme park that's gonna' open then. I think there's going to be a lot of fun, don't you?"

"Perhaps."

He laid his cup down. "Oh, c'mon! I heard there's some monstrous panda that's going to pull a stunt or something, too!" He stood up and bent a little to reach my arm. He squeezed it gently. "Please, come."

"Do I have any other choice?" I sighed. Seriously, what made him think that I did? Baek-san asked me to take full-responsibility of him, but I swear I don't exactly hate it. How could I, anyway? Because of this, I would still be able to stay even if his relationship with Xiaoyu takes the wrong way. It's not that I don't want it to work out or the other way around, I just… don't care. Or maybe I'm just too scared to admit what I really feel towards the matter. I'm afraid to hate her, afraid to feel jealous and to be hurt. Not feeling anything makes everything a lot easier. Maybe that's it. I just don't want to feel anything at all.

"Oh, yeah!" He threw his arms up in the air, rejoicing. "Tomorrow night will be so cool! All right!"

Look at him acting like a child, celebrating so loudly like an idiot in a café. Sometimes, I actually doubt myself for falling in love for this man. If anyone else knew, I'm sure they'd say it's the weirdest thing in the world. I didn't know when I started to fall. If I did, I would've fought it. It was all too late when I realized where I was standing in his life.

"Settle down." I calmly said. "You're starting to attract unnecessary attention."

Attention. Was that the reason why I hold this emotion for him? Because he gave me special attention? If that is so, I don't think I have the right to say I love him. It is simply unjust. Loving a person because of attention, it's ridiculous. It's almost the same as loving someone for the number of digits they could write for you in a check.

**x o x jin x hwoarang x o x**

I arrived just in time… but I've been standing here for an hour now. God, I'm hopeless. What would I expect from people like him? Or the better and bigger question here is: if he is still going to come. He must be getting back at me for all those nights I knocked him unconscious or for keeping him from doing the things he used to do before I came here. How can I be so naïve and not see it before? Him inviting me here was too good to be true. I knew there was a possibility that everything was a lie, how could he be that happy just because we'd be hanging out?

Right after practice, he told me he'd be going somewhere else. He really didn't tell me where, but he said it's personal business. First, I guessed he was planning to get into a fight, but he told me wasn't stupid enough to pick a fight at noon and go to a fair at eve. I bought that and let him go. He told me we will meet here at nine… exactly nine in the evening, right before the fireworks display starts. It's funny that he even draw me a map so I wouldn't get lost and the time we'd meet on the back. My first impression when he gave me the piece of paper was: _how thoughtful of him_, but the fireworks display was over more than half an hour ago and he's still not here.

I looked at the clock on the center of the field. It's almost ten. I arrived at ten minutes before nine.

"I'm so stupid." I sighed, shaking my head. I slid my hands to my pockets and walked home… or to where I'm temporarily staying. I wouldn't dare call it a home. It's Baek-san's dojang I'm staying at after all.

.

.

.

.

.

I can't believe I can be this stupid.

.

.

**This is the end of CHAPTER FIVE… and of the first month, so two more to go.**


End file.
